


A scuffle on Mars

by TheNights



Series: We've all got problems (and solutions) [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Comedy, Destinypentober, Destinytober (Destiny), Gen, General, Humor, Mars, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNights/pseuds/TheNights
Summary: "Proxima blinked at the familiar pose, barely registering Orionis’s laugh turned into an interested ‘oooooo’. As Proxima continued staring, the Psion stretched out a hand and very deliberately beckoned with a clawed finger"----A young warlock gets into trouble on Mars. What's new.
Relationships: Female Guardian & Ghost (Destiny)
Series: We've all got problems (and solutions) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562206
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A scuffle on Mars

**Author's Note:**

> Day 05: Cabal for Destinytober 2020  
> list by @newbabyfly (Twitter) 
> 
> [Unbeta'ed because tired]

There’s something distinctively refreshing about Mars. 

It’s red for one. Dry. Hot. Dusty. 

Even the sky is a murky shade of red, nearly brown in some patches with dirty yellow clouds. Apparently, the atmosphere is much thinner on Mars, not as much as it used to be, but still noticeably different than Earth. When Proxima swiped all her limbs, there’s the distinct drag of sand on her armour and she can almost hear it running between the cracks to settle in all the nooks and crannies of her clothes. 

That’d be a pain to clean later. 

A high pitched shriek fills the air. Proxima winced at the noise, reminding her that now is not a good time to lay on the ground, and heaves herself on to her elbows. 

“Bastard” she spat as the shriek turned into a series of excitable, low clicks. She’s not seen many smug Psions but this one, oh this one took the cake. Tiny, alien fists raised to the sky, it let out another victorious cry and even stamped a foot. Proxima spluttered as the cloud of kicked up sand blew in her face. “This one really got the drop on you” sung out a voice, Orionis flittering into view, “You’re lucky it only took out your shield”. 

“Lucky for me” growled Proxima, shoving herself off the ground and up on to still wobbly feet, “Not so much for it”. 

“Of course”. The agreeable, light tone had Proxima scowling at her ghost, who appeared to be more interested in scanning the small scattering of pebbles that had built up in the lip of Proxima’s chest piece than her guardian’s poor mood. 

With a small growl, she swiped her helmet from her head and dropped it to the ground. “Hey, you!” she snapped, cutting off the Psion’s victory parade with a squawk, “At least check I’m dead before celebrating!”. Proxima took a moment to bask in it’s stunned, clammy face before the Psion let out an angry squeal, lifting their rifle. 

“Hell no,” Proxima lept forward and thrust her palm out. The Psion flew back, buffeted by a sudden wind and crackling as their shield took the hit and disappeared. Their gun hit the ground with a dull thud. The Psion froze, eye jumping between it’s fallen weapon and it’s enemy. Proxima narrowed her eyes and tensed. 

She dived forward as they did, catching their failing arm between her own and heaving them forward. As she dragged them past, she spun on her heel and kicked, catching the gun with the top of her boot. The weapon went sailing through the air and clattered to the ground a safer distance away. The Psion she let go of and huffed a laugh as it face planted in the sand where she had only moments ago. 

To its credit, it got up much faster than she had and spun around with a mean hiss. Proxima clicked her tongue and cut the sound off as her hand cannon appeared with a flick of the wrist. The Psion halted, and let off a short series of clicks. By the sound of Orionis’s poorly concealed laugh, Proxima could hazard a guess at what it just said. She’d resolved to ask her Ghost for a direct translation when the Psion surprised her yet again. 

It adopted a wide-legged stance, tucked it’s chin down and hands came up in loosely curled fists. Proxima blinked at the familiar pose, barely registering Orionis’s laugh turned into an interested ‘oooooo’. As Proimax continued staring, the Psion stretched out a hand and very deliberately beckoned with a clawed finger. 

Proxima paused for a very long time. A small voice in her head told her to not give in. To finish the job and get her ass off the planet. Good light, she was already probably late. Plus look at that poor feet positioning. A decent breeze could knock the wrinkly bean over. 

“Ah fuck it” she muttered, gun dematerialising. Ignoring Orionis’s murmurs about making a recording, she shook out her arms before slipping into an identical pose. “You better make this worth my time buddy” she said louder, grinning at the shriek she got in response. 

Yes, very refreshing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos and comments always appreciated :)


End file.
